


Eagle Without Wings

by ChocoVikki



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, More tags to be added, Parent/Child Incest, Racism, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoVikki/pseuds/ChocoVikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was seen as an eagle with clipped wings, caged and slowly losing faith in taking flight. Though, his master would describe him more as a lone wolf awaiting to escape at any possible moment. </p>
<p>One could only keep a beast caged for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle Without Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is written completely for an idea a friend of mine had, started it a month ago but never got around to finishing out the plot and editing things around! Happy to finally post it through, hope someone can enjoy this at least. Also, apologies for extremely short prologue, usually not my cup of tea to write but things should eventually get longer as we progress.

#  Eagle Without Wings 

###  00\. Prologue 

This whole situation had always seemed like a far off nightmare told in stories before bed. Connor had never been in a carriage before, not to mention one with bars to keep him inside like an animal. The wood was not comfortable to sit on, the air too humid and smelled of mud and grime. He was sitting in a corner with his knees pulled up and arms wrapped around to keep close, eyes covered by his dark bangs as they darted. Connor could hear the men talking to one another as they traveled. Everything was happening so slowly now, each bump on the rode hurting and the decisions he had made sinking in to take root.

How long had it been since they left the village? Where were they even taking him? The sights beyond the metal bars keeping him caged were of grey skies, threatening rain and strong winds, rumbles echoed with small bursts of light crackling above. 

_“Do you accept our proposal, boy?”_

Connor shivered and wrapped his arms around his legs tighter to keep warm.

Those words had seemed so haunting as they passed, given to him by a man with bright blue eyes hidden behind a wicked sneer.

But what was Connor to do? Had he said no, his people surely would have been gunned down one by one. The thought of it brought an unsettling feeling into his stomach, friends and family screaming because he had refused one simple offer. Connor was not worth that, was not worth such a choice to be brought upon so many innocent people. He had answered quickly, accepted their offer of servitude in the tongue of white men

_Everything will be fine_ , he tells himself, _just serve to please and keep quiet until they no longer want you_.

The thought alone seemed so easily done, though Connor could not help but feel there was more to this madness then just to serve a master as his loyal slave.


End file.
